


shining just the way we are

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Dan's GORGEOUS Emmy outfit MY GOD, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Noah and Clare can't wait to celebrate Dan and his skirt.
Relationships: Clare Stone/Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	shining just the way we are

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's another post-Emmys fic. 
> 
> Thanks Liz and TINN for validation and such. 
> 
> Title from Levitating by Dua Lipa.

Noah presses his hand hard against his chest, hopes the pressure will stave off most of his tears. Clare’s at his side, squeezing his shoulder, and he squeezes her back, his hand tight on her hip. 

Dan’s accepting the show’s final award— _Emmy_ award—of the night. His voice is clogged with emotion and he pauses for a moment, and Noah wishes they were closer. If they were sitting together he could catch Dan in his arms after he goes back to the table, whisper his thoughts right away so Dan _knows_ how proud Noah is. 

He’s obviously grateful that they can all at least be together like this, and celebrate closer later after the broadcast, but Noah longs to be at the same table as Dan. He wants to be crowded against Dan on one side and Clare on the other, basking in the joy of winning and the cloud of love that fills up every space he occupies with the two of them. 

As it is, though, he’ll settle, because he has to, for Dan’s emotional looks across the room. 

When they get the word that the commercial break is on and they’re not in danger of being seen, Dan and Noah stand at the same time and meet halfway between their tables in a tight hug. Dan makes an emotional noise in Noah’s ear, and Noah wants to kiss him, but everyone’s here, and he’s wearing a mask, so he just squeezes Dan tighter and says, “You’re amazing,” before Dan is being pulled away for photos and hugs and post-Emmy-winning things. 

Noah settles back down next to Clare, who wraps an arm around his shoulder and presses her cheek against his. “He’ll come back,” she says. “He owes me a hug. We have all night, Noah.”

*

They finally get some time alone when Dan begs off an interview, asking Andrew to step in, and waves somewhat subtly over to the two of them. Clare stands and grabs her purse and then grabs Noah’s hand and pulls him along in the direction Dan disappeared. He’s only a short distance away, champagne glass dangling from his fingers. 

Noah lets go of Clare’s hand and walks a little faster, his footsteps making noise even in the grass. Dan turns when Noah gets closer. “Hi,” he says, eyes bright with excitement. He catches Noah by the shoulders when he’s in touching-distance, squeezing him and giving him a little shake, like he doesn't know what else to do. 

“Hi,” Noah laughs and goes for it, stepping closer to pull Dan in for a hug. He feels Clare take the champagne glass from Dan’s hand and hears her walk away. He knows she’ll be back.

Noah pulls his mask off and buries his face in Dan’s neck. “God, Dan. Four fucking Emmys. You did it.” 

“We did it,” Dan says, and Noah feels Dan’s shoulders heave a little. He tries to squeeze him tighter and he lets his own tears spill onto his cheeks. Dan grunts but shuffles his feet closer, and they hold each other in the night air.

Clare comes back after some time, Noah’s not sure how long, but he’s happy to step back as Clare launches herself at Dan. Noah watches Dan smile, and laugh, and then squeeze his eyes shut when another wave of tears hits. He can’t hear what Clare is saying, but it’s probably sappy and she’s probably crying too. 

They’re all sappy and crying tonight. 

*

The party is winding down, and Dan’s been away from them since their quiet moment who knows how long ago. Noah’s tired, but he’s having fun chatting with Annie, and Clare’s been chatting with Karen. 

His phone buzzes in his hand—he’s been holding it, hoping Dan would text them. He taps the message in their group chat.

_Dan: Ordered a car, we’re leaving in ten._

_Perfect._

_Clare: ❤️_

Noah sees Clare hug Karen goodbye and stands up to stretch. He hugs Annie, and then Clare hugs Annie and Noah hugs Karen. There’s a lot of hugs, but finally they’re all out front, the three of them, Noah with an arm around Dan’s waist and Clare on Dan’s other side with her arm around his shoulder. 

Dan has one arm around each of them, and Noah thinks it’s fitting that four-time Emmy winner Daniel Levy has two escorts home from his Emmys afterparty. He snorts a laugh and presses his face to Dan’s shoulders. 

“What?” Dan asks, laughing too. 

“He’s drunk,” Clare says, leaning forward to look around Dan at Noah. 

Noah sticks his tongue out at her. 

“Okay, settle down,” Dan says, kissing Noah’s temple. Dan turns his head and plants a matching kiss against Clare’s hair. 

*

Clare heads upstairs to change when they get home, kissing them both on the cheek and telling them to _enjoy_. Noah feels his cheeks warm and rubs the back of his neck before pulling off his suit jacket.

“We’re just going to have some water,” he mumbles as Dan heads into the kitchen. 

Clare bobs her brows. “Refreshing.” She kisses him on the mouth this time, and then heads upstairs with a wink, shoes dangling from her hand. Noah loves her—loves that she knows when they need time by themselves before they even say anything. 

He meets Dan in the kitchen where he’s sipping a glass of water. “Clare went upstairs,” Noah tells him and picks up the other glass Dan poured. 

“I don’t blame her, she said that dress was getting scratchy against her arms. Even though it’s obviously gorgeous.”

Noah puts his glass down, half-full. “What about you, is your outfit scratchy?” He steps closer to Dan, slips his hands into his open suit jacket, slides his palms over Dan’s ribs. Dan takes another sip of his water. 

“No, Noah. Thom Browne is not _scratchy_.” He sounds deeply offended, but his lips twist up in a smirk that tells Noah he knows what Noah’s doing. 

Noah slides his arms all the way around Dan’s waist, spreading his hands wide over his lower back. “Are you sure?”

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but asking me to insult the integrity of my Emmy-winning outfit is not working.”

Okay, that’s fair, Noah thinks. He takes Dan’s glass and sets it on the counter, then slides his hand up and over Dan’s shoulders, taking his suit jacket with him. “Now,” he says, quietly. “Will this Emmy-winning jacket be safe if I put it on the back of this chair?” He walks over to their dining table. 

Dan presses his lips together to hide a smile and nods. “Mm hm.”

“Great.” Noah drops the jacket over the chair and goes back to Dan. He looks delicious in just his shirt and his skirt, and Noah looks at him for a moment, until Dan huffs out a breath and shifts his feet.

“That all you wanted?”

Noah gets closer, leaning into Dan, who settles his hands on Noah’s hips. “Uh-uh.” Noah shakes his head _no_. “You know what I want.” He slides a finger behind the knot in Dan’s tie and gives it a little tug. 

Dan pulls lightly at Noah’s shirt, untucking a few sections. “You’re very forward, Mr. Reid.”

Noah opens his mouth to answer but Dan swoops in, pressing his lips against Noah’s and pulling more insistently at Noah’s shirt. Noah wanted to undress Dan, get his hands under Dan’s skirt, feel his thighs tremble. He pulls at Dan’s tie, fumbling it loose as Dan finishes untucking Noah’s shirt from his waistband and starts on his buttons. 

Dan keeps kissing him, turning them so Noah’s pressed against the counter. He pushes Noah’s dress shirt off his shoulders—it gets stuck on Noah’s wrists, and Dan takes each of his hands and unbuttons his cuffs. 

When Dan drops his hands to the closure of his skirt, Noah stops him. “Um—” he starts, leaning in quick to kiss Dan, to catch some courage. “We want you to keep the skirt on.”

Dan’s slow, sexy smile makes heat swirl in Noah’s belly, and Noah tips his head back, adjusting his posture so he has to look up. He likes it when it feels like Dan is towering over him. 

“We do, do we?” Dan replies, voice low and rumbly—Noah _loves_ that voice. Dan takes Noah’s hands and wraps them around his waist. Noah shuffles closer to accommodate, settling his hands over Dan’s ass, bunching Dan’s skirt in his fists. 

“Yeah,” Noah breathes, lips brushing Dan’s. He shifts them so Dan is against the counter, and Dan takes the hint and pushes himself up so he’s sitting. He spreads his legs, and Noah slips between them, settling his hands on Dan’s bare knees. He bites at Dan’s lower lip. “Do you even know how good you look?” He says, sliding his fingertips along the outside of Dan’s thighs. 

Dan doesn’t answer, but he cups Noah’s face and kisses him again, pressing his knees into Noah’s waist. Noah hums against Dan’s mouth, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of Dan’s underwear, then scratching his short nails back down Dan’s thighs. 

“Noah,” Dan moans quietly. “God. You—” He tugs at the front of Noah’s shirt as they kiss, and Noah licks into Dan’s mouth. Dan’s hands find their way under Noah’s shirt, his fingers hot against Noah’s skin as he scratches through the hair just above Noah’s waistband. His hands drift down, and he palms Noah’s dick. 

Noah drags his hands up Dan’s thighs again, the hair there tickling his palms as he brushes his fingers over Dan’s underwear again, going higher this time, feeling him hot and hard in his briefs. “Want you so much,” Noah says against Dan’s mouth, moving his lips down to Dan’s neck. 

“We better go upstairs then, huh?” Dan whispers, fitting one hand to the back of Noah’s head. He nudges Noah up, pressing a soft, closed-mouth kiss to his lips. His fingers are tight on Noah’s neck, holding him in place. 

Noah’s breathless when they separate. “Yeah.” He nods slightly, fluttering his eyes shut when Dan brushes his lips against Noah’s forehead. 

“Let’s go then,” Dan says, sliding his hand back down Noah’s chest over his t-shirt. 

“Yeah,” Noah says. He doesn’t move, though. 

Dan grins at him. “Come on.” He pushes Noah back and slides off the counter. He brushes his hands over the front of his skirt, and Noah reaches out to help, too—wants to get his hands back on his man. He rubs his hands over Dan’s hips and down over his ass again.

“Okay.” Dan laughs, grabbing Noah’s wrists and pulling him out of the kitchen. He leads Noah over to the stairs, towards Clare, towards the only celebration Noah really needs—the three of them together.   
  



End file.
